An Infinite Space
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Cuatro chicos se ven envueltos en una situacion que nunca esperaron ni creian posible vivir... Conoceran seres fantasticos y entes nunca antes descritos por la humanidad, pasaran por momentos descabellados y aprenderan que nada es imposible Solo recuerden una cosa... No estamos solos... Au/Ciencia Ficcion Yugioh Puzzleshipping Tendershipping Bronzershipping Puppyshipping


**Konishiwaaa! aqui tienen una nueva historia, espero que la disfruten :3**

**Shippingg: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzershipping, Puppyshipping**

**Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!**

* * *

**Prologo**

Un pequeño tricolor salia del instituto donde estudiaba con una enorme sonrisa siendo seguido por su amigo, un rubio mucho mas alto y con apariencia algo descuidada - Joey, nos reuniremos hoy para hacer el trabajo de ciencias? - pregunto el tricolor mas pequeño.

Si, en cuanto salga de mi trabajo ire hasta alli - asintio despeinando los alocados cabellos - ya veras que lo terminaremos en un instante Yug

... No creo que gracias a ti, pero bueno - suspiro con resignacion aunque luego sonrio, su amigo podia no ser el alumno mas listo del salon pero si era el amigo mas fiel que tenia.

Ambos se separaron y el tricolor continuo alegremente su camino a casa, caminando despacio llego hasta la residencia donde vivia y entro -"_ummm me pregunto si el abuelo esta en la tienda de juegos o aqui"_\- penso a penas paso por la entrada - abuelo? Estas en casa?

Si hijo, pasa, justo estaba terminando el almuerzo - escucho respuesta desde la cocina y vio salir a un anciano parecido a el - sientate, ya sirvo y me cuentas tu dia

Yugi sonrio dejando su bolso en un perchero y aflojandose un poco las ropas para sentarse a la mesa, despues se cambiaria a algo mas comodo, por ahora comeria... Dejar que la comida de su abuelito se enfriara seria un pecado - hoy no fuiste a la tienda abuelo?

No, me tome hoy el dia libre - respondio el anciano dejando el plato frente al chico - hoy casi nadie va a la tienda, asi que preferi quedarme aqui a estar alla sin hacer nada - termino sentandose el mismo con su almuerzo - como te fue a ti?

Bien! Aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas y pues... Ah! Cierto abuelo, Joey viene hoy cuando salga del trabajo, tenemos que hacer un ensayo interpretativo - comento recordando.

Mas tarde te dare dinero para que vayas a la tienda por bocadillos, seguro Joey se queda a dormir - dijo el abuelo

Umm! - Yugi asintio rapidamente con un bocado en la boca, en cuanto trago sonrio - hay que mantener abajo el monstruoso estomago de Joey, yo termino abuelito y voy a comenzar a buscar informacion

El mayor asintio - De que es el ensayo?

Sobre la vida fuera de la tierra, el profesor quiere que le demos nuestra opinion sobre el tema... Si creemos o no que hay y el porque de buestra respuesta con argumentos concisos - explico Yugi encogiendose de hombros - se supone que pasado mañana debemos exponerlo... Era esto u otros temas muy vergonzosos como educacion sexual, hay un grupo que le toco las relaciones homosexuales... No me veo exponiendo eso y Joey menos!

Jejeje ciertamente que no - murmuro al ver el rostro algo sonrojado y avergonzado de su nieto.

No dijeron nada mas y pronto Yugi termino su almuerzo - voy a comenzar el ensayo abuelo - El anciano asintio recogiendo la mesa y dejando que el tricolor subiera a su habitacion, total el siempre le ayudaba mucho en casa y si hoy necesitaba estudiar no le diria nada.

Por su parte Yugi se habia cambiado de ropa con rapidez y tomado su lapto para comenzar a investigar, el mismo no tenia ni idea de si creia o no en la vida fuera de esta tierra. Asi que decidio que investigaria y se las arreglaria con lo que encontrara, iria trabajando sobre la marcha y listo. Tambien adelantaria si podia la parte de Joey, si no este ensayo seria eterno.

* * *

Oye Bakura... Estas seguro que esto es buena idea? - gruño un rubio a su compañero que se reia mirando con atencion la tienda.

Naa! Lo hago todo el tiempo, tu solo actua lindo y amable como aparentas ser siempre Malik, mientras yo hago mi magia! - responde un peliblanco sonriendo con malicia - entreten al anciano encargado con tu adorabilidad, a esta hora no hay nadie y el esta solo ya que es la hora del almuerzo de sus empleados

Si nos descubren y este tipo llama a la policia me matan Bakura, mi padre no necesita mucho incentivo para medio matarme de todas maneras - recordo con el ceño fruncido - asi que tu te llevas la culpa si te cachan, despues veo como demonios hago para pagar la fianza y sacarte... Otra vez

Eso fue hace años, ya he perfeccionado mi tecnica idiota - gruño el peliblanco de mal humor - de todas maneras ambos tenemos hambre y ni tu padre o el mio hara algo por solucionarlo, asi que muevete que tenemos que buscar nuestro almuerzo y cena

Malik suspiro pero asintio y sonrio dulcemente mirandose en un charco para cerciorarse que su apariencia era lo mas inocente posible, no le era muy dificil... El sonreia asi hasta que su vida se fue a la mierda. Entro a la tienda con apariencia algo perdida y miro al anciano en la caja como si acabara de ver a un dios - buen dia señor, podria ayudarme con una cosa?

Si querido, dime... Que necesitas? - pregunto el hombre sonriendo.

Ehh... Estoy algo perdido - Malik miro brevemente a Bakura entrar sin ser visto y esconderse entre los estantes para comenzar a llenar sus bolsillos y bolso con cosas comestibles - ummm necesito llegar a... La casa de mi tio, me explicaron mas o menos donde era y pues... Llego un punto en que me perdi y me telefono murio para llamar a mis padres

O querido, no te preocupes, dime la direccion que te dieron y yo te oriento - asintio el anciano amablemente sin darse cuenta de nada.

Malik se mordio el labio con apariencia apenada, aun no habia visto a Bakura salir asi que debia alargar esto lo mas que podia. Comenzo a dar puntos de referencia y direcciones al azar con tal de parecer confundido y confundir aun mas al anciano, duro un rato mas en eso hasta que miro a Bakura salir con el mismo sigilo con el que entro.

Era hora de terminar con esto, asi que le dio una ultima referencia mas o menos cercana y el anciano sonrio recordando - ya se por donde es pequeño, solo ve derecho por esta misma calle y luego cruza a la derecha, sigue recto y veras que llegas a donde supongo vive tu pariente

Muchas gracias de verdad - dijo Malik reverenciando para salir con rapidez, llego a la misma esquina donde antes estuvo con Bakura para mirar al complacido peliblanco - lograste conseguir suficiente?

Mas que suficiente para ti y para mi amigo, vamonos de aqui - asintió mostrando el bolso y bolsillos repletos - ten, un regalo por un buen trabajo

En la manos de Malik fue empujado una enorme barra de chocolate que le hizo sonreír de alegria - joder...! Tenia siglos sin comer de esto

Lo se, consideralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado - dijo Bakura comenzando a caminar - donde nos vamos?

Ni a tu casa o la mia, no tengo nada de ganas de ver al viejo bastardo y dudo mucho que tu quieras ver al tuyo - respondió Malik con mala cara - vamos a la casa abandonada de siempre!

Aquella que parece salida de película de terror? - pregunto el peliblanco con mirada brillante.

Malik se apresuró a aclarar - Si esa, pero al patio! Detesto esa casa por dentro

No seas marica, vamos y quizá hasta nos quedamos a dormir allí, yo me traje una muda de ropa extra - Bakura sonrio para comenzar a correr

Y donde carajos nos bañamos cochino! - grito el rubio siguiendole

Bakura solo sonrió tronando sus puños - Nos las arreglaremos, y si no... Pues que importa, ya quiero ver a alguno de los mocosos de la escuela quejarse o decirme que apesto

El que me voy a quejar soy yo maton vicioso - gruño Malik negando con la cabeza - y vamos a ver si racionamos lo que tenemos para desayunar mañana, eso de robarles el desayuno a los mocosos ya se esta volviendo aburrido

Ellos tienen madre que les hagan desayuno, que aporten a quienes no la tienen no tiene nada de malo - gruño Bakura fastidiado - vamos, vamos de una vez que estoy cansado - Malik nego con la cabeza fastidiado, pero aun asi siguio a su amigo... Era un idiota, pero era el mas fiel y único amigo que tenia, siempre le cuidaba y se encargaba de que estuviera bien incluso mas que su propia sangre.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, lejos de la tierra y de lo conocido se encontraba una especie de nave gigante flotando en la inmensidad del espacio. Junto a ella estaban una buena cantidad de de naves mas pequeñas, todas con tecnología y cosas que la humanidad ni siquiera ha descubierto. Dentro de la mas grande, en uno de los tantos salones y habitaciones estaban reunidas una poca cantidad de seres extraños, con escamas, apéndices de mas o formaciones inhumanas en el cuerpo.

Todos rodeados de computadores y monitores con hologramas mostrando distintas cosas, aunque el ser mas curioso era el que estaba en el centro de todo sentado descuidadamente - y bien...!? Encontraron algo? - grito saliendo a la luz y mostrando aun mas su increible parecido a un humano, de cabellos rubios alborotados y expresion psicopata

Perdon señor, no hemos encontrado ningun planeta que contenga lo que buscamos - respondio uno apenado y algo nervioso.

Tsk! Solo es agua y alimento joder, no puedo creer que llegamos a la unica maldita galaxia que ni siquiera tiene vida temprana - gruño enojado - lo que nos faltaba, justo cuando estamos cortos de todo y tengo a cierto jefecito desesperandome por encontrar algo - murmuro para si mismo pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - amplia ese maldito escaner y busca hasta en los planetas enanos, algo debemos encontrar para al menos salir de esta galaxia de mierda y conseguir otra mejor

A la orden señor - dijeron todos comenzado a moverse, todas las pantallas, monitores y hologramas pasaban y cambiaban con rapidez. Todos miraban las imagenes concentrados, incluso el rubio en el centro que ya queria terminar con esto.

Alto alli! - ordeno señalando una cierta pantalla donde el escaner parecia mostrar algo, era tenue y parecia no mostrar mucho pero bueno... Era algo - amplia eso!

Esta mucho mas lejos de lo que Ry... - un gruñido enojado le detuvo.

Se que esta mas lejos de lo que dijo que duraria todo, pero es la unica mierda que he visto asi que muevete y enviame las coordenadas, yo me las arreglo con el! - ordeno de mal humor y rapidamente fue obedecido.

Un pequeño circulo dorado en su mano se ilumino en cuanto recibido la informacion y con unos cuantos movimientos una voz comenzo a salir -(**Marikkk!! Dime que conseguiste algooo!)**

Tsk! Si, pero esta un poco mas lejos de lo que querias - dijo con voz un poco mas suave.

(**Que tanto mas lejos? Fue lo unico que habia?) **-pregunto con apuro

Si joder, lo unico que hay en kilometros, todo lo demas esta absolutamente muerto y vacio - respondio suspirando - ya te envie las coordenadas

Por un segundo nada salio y Marik se imagino la nariz de su amigo arrugarse mientras pensaba, como deseaba estar alli para pellizcar de forma molesta esa nariz respingada adorable -**(si llegamos, pero dile a Seto que ponga todo a maxima velocidad... Usare de las reservas para emergencias pero bueno, supongo que en ese planeta deberiamos reponer todo)**

No dijiste cuando comenzo todo este desastre que usabas precisamente esas reservas? - pregunto el rubio sin darse cuenta del pequeño ceño fruncido que llevaba.

(.**... Ehh yo... Torci un poco la verdad para que se apuraran, se que si digo que aun tenermos reservas esperaran aun mas para buscar suministros)**\- regaño la vos apenada y mosqueada

Mentira, todos... - Marik se detuvo, casi podia ver la mirada incredula de su amigo - bien joder! Si soy un descuidado, lo abmito, feliz?

(**No, aun no, seres feliz en cuanto todas nuestras bodegas y las demas naves esten bien suministradas de todo!)**\- le gritaron y Marik supo que era momento de moverse, su amigo tenia paciencia, pero basta que faltara algo para que comenzara a impacientarse.

Toco unos cuantos botones en la esfera en su mano y cuando escucho la estatica del silencio supo que tenia la atencion del que piloteaba toda esta mierda - Setoo! Mueve todo a estas coordenadas antes de que a nuestro doncel residente le de algo por el estres - grito y siguio escuchando estatica... -como odio a ese bastardo odioso

Me escuchaste...!? - grito a trave de nuevo.

De pronto escucho movimiento y una voz respondio -**(gran hermano si escucho, pero esta muy ocupado como para responderte**)- respondio una voz aniñada y luego no hubo nada mas.

Marik miro el objeto en su mano con un tic debajo de su ojo - mira que este... - pero despues de un rato suspiro y lo dejo estar, total el era siempre asi

Duro un rato mirando hacia el techo blanco con aburrimiento hasta que recordo cierto detalle - joder... Se supone que estoy a cargo de la seguridad aqui - murmuro pateandose a si mismo - oigan! Que clase de seres viven alli?

Un segundo y se lo mostramos - respondio uno rapidamente comenzando a tocar y hacer cosas.

Derrepente aparecio un gran holograma frente a el donde salian todos los seres que habitaban el planeta, con especificaciones fisiologicas y demas - umm... Esas son bestias interezantes, no hay seres con raciocinio?

Pues si, la raza predominante se llama a si misma "humana" - respondio pasando ampiando la imagen.

... Eso se me parece conocido - murmuro Marik mirando la foto mientras pensaba en cierto doncel amigo de el - sera muy problematico traernos unos cuantos especimenes para verlos? También necesitamos ampliar la variedad de razas por aquí

No creo, deje que estemos mas cerca para que el escaner busque a los especímenes perfectos - respondio tecleando un poco mas

* * *

Por fin! - grito Joey en cuanto habían terminado el trabajo - esto es una molestia!

No fue para tanto Joey... Yo lo tenia casi listo para cuando llegaste - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa divertida.

Igual fue un fastidio, un tema tan tonto... Vida en otro lado? Tonterias, si las hubiera ya lo sabríamos - gruño Joey

Umm... Yo no lo niego ni lo afirmo, hay tantas cosas que no sabemos... - murmuro el tricolor encogiéndose de hombros - tambien era este tema o el otro...

Joey hizo una mueca ante eso ultimo - Bien tienes razon... No me veo hablando sobre parejas de raritos

No seas malo Joey, no son raritos, son personas con gustos distintos a los nuestros nada mas - regaño Yugi con el ceño fruncido

Naa! Tonterias, son raritos y punto - aseguro tajante el rubio haciendo que su amigo negara con la cabeza - mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde

Yugi suspiro pero asintió, ambos estaban ya en pijama asi que fue cosa de simplemente meterse bajo las sabanas despues de recoger todo y minutos despues estaban profundamente dormidos. Nadie noto las extrañas "extrellas" en el cielo esa noche y tampoco notaron en su debido momento las desapariciones de cientos de animales, los cultivos robados o los seres que bajaron a la tierra para cerciorarse que nadie notara su presencia... Este lugar aun no estaba listo para el conocimiento que llevaban, algun dia si, pero en este momento eso no estaba cerca.

Ni siquiera los cuatro adolescentes profundamente dormidos sintieron cuando seres inhumanos y extraños los levantaron. Ni se inmutaron cuando fueron sacados de sus respectivos lugares y mucho menos cuando fueron subidos hacia las naves para que antes del amaneces estas despegaran. Dejando el lugar como si nada fuera pasado...

* * *

**Bien mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!**

**Nos leemos una proxima vez :3**


End file.
